


In Plain Sight

by Eliante



Series: Fifty Fades of Solas [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Skyhold (Dragon Age), Smut, The Fade, dom!solas, more porn less plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliante/pseuds/Eliante
Summary: Solas and Lavellan have found pleasure in exciting each other with various sexual scenarios. The mage seizes the opportunity he is given to act out Lavellan's secret fantasy in Cullen's study.Explicit, but a bit lighter.Contains no Trespasser spoilers.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Fifty Fades of Solas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927960
Kudos: 12





	In Plain Sight

Longingly Solas’ lips rushed against Lavellan’s while he urged her back against Cullen’s desk. Her hands settled on the edge while his rushed to her behind, lifting her up to set her down on the surface. In their habitual manner Lavellan’s arms were wrapped around his neck, but intruding thoughts made her let go of his mouth.  
“No-- we can’t do this” she objected. The elven man read the signs of doubt in her eyes, but in the very instant she was caught in a kiss again, lips moving with yet more desire, hands finding their ways past the seam of her pants, ghosting along the line where the fabric met the skin.  
“No! Not here” she insisted, turning her face to break the kiss and leaving the mage’s forehead leaning against the side of her face, exhaling heavily. Though they were alone in the study, as the Commander had left for some important duty earlier, his return was expected today, and it made the inquisitor anxious. 

“You _are_ aroused... or am I mistaken?” he questioned, caught up in a new plan which he acted upon immediately; undoing the buttons of her pants and letting a hand run past the fabric. Lavellan squirmed, and when she opened her eyes again she was met with a smirk that revealed his triumph.  
He sighed at the wet touch of her, lips brushing against hers while his hand kept pleasing her.  
“You’re taking this the wrong way” she insisted, though she was sighing heavily.  
“Am I? Correct me in my thinking then.” he demanded, breathing against the corner of her mouth. His fingers kept teasing, two of them only casually entering and escaping again.  
“I like you, that is why I am aroused” she explained with her eyes closed, face turning away to the side which left the mage to brush his lips past her cheek.  
“All the same” he breathed heavily, hand rushing inside her as if to convince her of the excitement the act in the Commander’s study was causing her. The unoccupied hand seized her chin and made her return his lustful gaze on her. A sigh marked her defeat and with her arms pulling him in, she kissed him greedily.  
Eventually her hips urged against him, and a leg wrapped around him, proving that she had given up. But at once she was caught in doubt again and her head turned to break off the kiss, leaving Solas’ forehead to sink into her shoulder with an overly frustrated sigh. 

“I am just worried that he will come in. Or somebody else.” she finally spoke.  
“The doors are sealed.” he assured her with a deep look into her eyes, then started to grin in anticipation, “You still act like it does not excite you... or could it be I am not making this exciting enough? Would you rather have one of the doors unlocked? To give him a chance for a peak.”  
His lips sank to kiss down her chin and jawline while a hand stretched towards a door to act upon his words. Immediately Lavellan intervened, tugging at his arm so that he did not get a chance to resolve any of the magic barriers.

“You are really testing me today” Solas spoke with another sigh, hands casually holding her hips, then with a certain pressure. “Turn around.”  
Lavellan hesitated as her hips came off the desk. With her movements overly slow, Solas at last acted upon the intensity that had built up in him, grabbed her arm and turned her around in a rough manner until his groin hit her hips and pushed her upper body against the desk with a dull noise. A mix of excitement and shock was seen on the elven woman’s face as she felt his hardened length against her.

“Why are you holding back? Where is the lewd woman who seduced me, who could not even take her hands off me in my dreams?” he wanted to know, a hand on the curve of her behind squeezing her.  
“Solas...” she sighed heavily, unable to give any answer with her thoughts clouded.  
Meanwhile he let the fabric part his body and tugged on her breeches for her to do the same. With a loss for words, Lavellan followed suit, then with another expression of shock felt his digits run along her wetness, in which he became covered immediately.

“Oh, the smell of you, Lavellan. I can tell you have not bathed in a while.” the mage noted once he had kneeled down, both hands on her behind, pulling her apart slightly to bury his face in the view.  
“Don’t say it like that” she pleaded weakly, head lowered to look at the desk in shame.  
“No. It is addictive.” he continued in defence. “I would even like you to skip a few more days so I can truly taste you.”  
The elven woman blushed deeply at the admiration of her body, but within seconds started to moan as his tongue had reached her core and was feeling its way along all sensitive protrusions. As her arms shifted to cling to the edge of the wooden surface, loose sheets of documents kept getting stuck to them and in annoyance she kept brushing them off, at times wrinkling them in the process. But Solas knew exactly how to take her mind back to the present.

A tortured long drawn-out cry left the inquisitor’s throat as he entered her. Trembling legs, softness and the absence of any resistance whatsoever, together with the tight feeling around him gave Solas enough hints to guess what had happened - she had reached her climax.  
“Feels good?” he asked with a smug grin and only after a pause started making her moan again. With delay she turned her head to the side to look at him with reddened cheeks and nodded.

Relentless thrusts mixed with sweaty skin and Lavellan had reached a state of blissful ignorance regarding her surroundings. When Solas’ took a hold of her head of hair and pulled her up to himself, a sudden turn of the creaking door handle could be heard behind them. Momentarily the sound caused them to pause every movement, breath standing still. In complete silence Lavellan innocently pulled off another document that stuck to her skin.

“What--?” Cullen asked aloud on the other side, unable to open the door. Even with the weight of his body against it he could not enter. The frustration built in him as he was weary from his long trip.  
“Is someone in there? ... What is happening here?” he asked confused but then became aware of the magical energy on the other side. Looking at the door, he pondered what to do quietly but eventually walked towards the main hall.

“I am telling you, Vivienne, I don’t know how that happened or who did it, but I can certainly tell it is magically sealed” he explained to the Orlesian woman he had talked into helping him while walking the stairs back down from her quarters.  
“No enemies, Commander? I can hardly believe that, a handsome lad like yourself must have a few friendly feuds.” she answered with a one-sided grin that vanished as soon as she saw him not humoured, “Well, let us have a look. Though from the sound of it, it must be a bad prank.”

Once the two of them stood in front of the door, Vivienne gave him a look of doubt.  
“I sense no magical energy here.” she stated plainly.  
“What? This is--” Cullen came to grasp the door handle once more but this time, to his surprise, it opened with ease. Confused eyes met Vivienne before they started to show signs of discomfort.  
“Sometimes our minds play tricks on us, Commander. It happens. Take a rest when you can, will you?” With her final words she turned and raised a hand as a parting gesture, walking back to the main hall unaffectedly.

Carefully taken steps lead Cullen into his study; he turned left and right to see if anything had been altered or taken but could not find any difference from before. Only when he reached his desk, he realized the mess that had been made of the files.  
“Oh... what is --” he asked aloud when he picked up one of the documents and found it soiled in an indefinable clear liquid. Hesitantly he brought the sheet of paper to his face and took the scent in, staring mindlessly into space at the image the smell brought to his mind. An association of something pleasant came at first, then his face tensed in disgust. “Maker! These filthy animals!”  
Lavellan, leaning against the wall on the upper level of the room with her companion in front of her, let out an amused laugh but the sound was muted by Solas’ hand pressed against her mouth.  
“Sera!” he shouted as he hurried down angrily and reached the tavern, “Sera, where are you hiding?!”

The inquisitor still giggled as the hand was taken off her mouth, and she could instantly feel her companion’s dreamy gaze upon her. Lips met hers again and his hands were back on her waist as soon as their tongues met.  
“Your laughter has the sweetest ring to it. I could not live a day without hearing it.” the mage confessed, speaking weakly against her lips while taking in the sight of her. Their bodies remained in a close embrace, his hand running lovingly along her side.

A pleased hum passed Lavellan’s lips and she tilted her head at his charming words. She leaned back from him until she reached the wall, her hands holding onto his arms only softly, coyly. Met by her smile with a hint of mischief, Solas did not hesitate in his actions - he twisted her around again, keeping her hips in place while closing up on the distance between them from behind. Pure bliss was written all over her face when the clothes came down and she was entered once more. Ceaseless moaning followed, but his hand came back to cover her mouth so that no noise leaked through the wide-open doors.

* * *

“Inquisitor, could I speak with you for a moment?” Cullen asked. Lavellan immediately froze as he came up to her after a discussion in the War Room.  
“Of-- Of course.” she answered with a smile, being perfectly aware of the incident at his desk mere hours ago, her lust-drenched underwear acting as a constant reminder.  
“Would you call in a meeting with everyone? I have an important point I would like to get across, and it requires your cooperation.”  
“Does it?” Lavellan asked, a certain suspicion arising. “Could you be more specific in terms of what it is about?”  
“That--” Cullen was at a loss for words, blushing as he looked the inquisitor straight in the eyes. “I cannot use any flowery expressions here, Inquisitor, I apologize in advance. I am afraid someone was having intercourse in my room.”  
“In your room?” The elven woman let out a short laugh in surprise but managed to silence it with a finger raised to her lips, making it look like she was pondering the issue. “Oh, that is-- nasty.”  
“In my study, to be exact. Yes, isn’t it?” he agreed with the inquisitor’s judgement, and Lavellan nodded, not bothering to question him any further.  
“I will call in a meeting immediately.”

The meeting was called in with every companion and advisor attending and Cullen stood in the room pleading his case. Most listened to him attentively, a few were lowering their heads in shame, some of them only to hide their amused reactions.  
Lavellan leaned against the wall in the back of the room and watched the scene unfold, arms crossed in front of her chest. Only occasionally her hand was raised to her mouth, a finger coming back to lay upon her lips to avoid bursting out into laughter when the grin became too wide at the various arguments and accusations she overheard from afar.  
“You are playing a dangerous game, Inquisitor.” Solas spoke quietly when he walked up to her side, coming to lean against the wall in a similar manner, with a smile meeting hers.  
“You” Lavellan mouthed soundlessly, throwing the accusation back and pointing at him amusedly.

“Why are people having sex in my study at all? Why, out of all places, in _my_ study?!”  
“ _I said_ I didn’t do it!” Sera insisted, her fist hitting the table. “Why is it that whenever something like this happens everyone accuses poor Sera?”  
“Because it usually _is_ you.” Vivienne threw in deductively.  
“Usually. But not this time!” Sera protested, but then raised her eyes to the inquisitor who came back around the table, stopping right at Cullen’s side. Solas remained alone at the back of the room, watching her.  
“Alright, everyone, let’s take this seriously. No sex in other--” She bursted out in a short laugh, but swiftly cleared her throat and continued in a serious tone, “No sex in other people’s studies. You hear me? Your own study is fine but not Cullen’s.”  
“Yes. Not mine. Ever!” Cullen added forcefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked this over three times with several different endings, but eh well, you get what you get. There will be one more smut fic/chapter like this.


End file.
